My boss' goddaughter
by hinatatotsuki
Summary: A handicaped girl, a lost gay story, would they merge and be whole? deixoc don't like dont read.lemon in later chapters.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Naruto.**

**Flames will be used to fry... I don't know but someone will be fried.**

**Key:**

**1. When a character speaks, it will look like this:**

**Leader: blah blah blah. //**

**2. thoughts are:**

**Leader: (blah blah blah) **

**3. sounds and actions are:**

**slap**

**4. Narration by me is:**

_Like this..._

**okay. done. enjoy.**

Chapter 1: The old and the new

_Let's say that there was someone who can take over that traitor Orochimaru?_

_And that someone... Just happens to be me?_

Leader: Chitsuki. Could you do me a favor//

Chitsuki: Yes **Godfather**?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara: Hey sasori-danna. I heard leader found a new recruit, yeah//

Sasori: ...Yes. //

Leader: Itachi, Kisame, Deidara and Sasori. You are taking quite some time to capture the kyuubi and the shukaku. My sources tell me that the two are always together now that they are friends. So I want all five of you to go and capture them both at the same time. //

The four Akatsuki members wondered what he meant by **five** of them but did not want to ask. They were playing the: Who asks first is foolish and ignorant game. Fortunately for them, Leader read the look in some of their eyes and signalled for Chitsuki to come out from behind him.

Leader: This is our new recruit. She will be joining the four of you on your mission. //

Itachi did not show any emotion as usual, Kisame couldn't help but grin, Deidara almost lost his cool and was holding back a smirk, and Sasori, devoid of all feelings, just stared.

Leader: She is my goddaughter, Chitsuki. I feel that she might be helpful during the mission. Now, the kyuubi and the shukaku are in konoha. Bring them back as soon as possible. Go. //

Leader dissapeared into a puff of smoke. left to themselves, Deidara broke into a hysterical fit of laughter, Kisame grinned widely like the cheshire cat himself and Itachi and Sasori looked at their partners like they were insane. Sasori decided to take a good look at the new recruit.

Sasori: (Hmm... Chitsuki eh? What a strange name... There seems to be something wrong with her eyes... Ah.)

Something clicked in Sasori's head. He motioned to the others. Itachi noticed it as well followed by Kisame who stopped grinning at once and Sasori had to nudge Deidara before he saw what everyone was staring at.

Itachi: (Hmm. What use can a girl, barely an adult, that is **blind** be of any use to us?)

Then they heard something that sent shock coursing through them.

Chitsuki: (I can hear everything you are saying... Just to add, I'm not just blind. I'm also mute. Yet with all my handicaps come great power.)

Chitsuki had a fierce look on her face as she stepped forward.

Chitsuki: (Don't underestimate me!)

She shot at them. They recovered from initial shock almost immediately.

Kisame: Well we had best be going to find somewhere to stay in Konoha before the sun goes down...

The others nodded and started to run off in the direction of Konoha. Kisame shot a pitiful look at Chitsuki. He was about to speak when,

Chitsuki: (I'm not stupid. I can run without help. I was just wondering when they were going to see through the genjutsu...Itachi.)

Just then, Kisame grinned before he poofed into a puff of smoke and became Itachi. It only took a few seconds after that the rest returned.

Deidara: Genjutsu, yeah//

Chitsuki: ( About finding a place to stay? I own a nice house in Konoha. Would you like to stay there or would you rather find other places to go?)

_Of course they would settle for a free stay. Itachi lifted the genjutsu and the five of them headed off to Konoha. Little did they know..._

???: Orochimaru-sama. I have tracked her down. She's working with the Akatsuki. Are you sure about this//

Orochimaru: Yes of course I am...Sasuke Uchiha...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End!

I'm sorry its sooooooo short but Im tired. I hope I can put up the next chapter soon. I wonder what I should do... I havent really thought out the whole story yet. I just make it up as I come along...

Bye Ya'all! remember to review!!!


End file.
